


So yours, So mine

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anon April, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, virgins in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Where is she?” He asks impatientlyHux nods and walks quickly, but he hesitates for a moment when they take a different corridor from the prison cells, his question is quickly answered by Hux.“We had to separate several of them due to their condition”“Condition?” His impatient voice distorts behind his mask"Yes ... several of the omegas got heat during the trip, so they were separated from the others ..."





	So yours, So mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts).



> I give it to you for two reasons: you participated in my challenge "Nonvember" and I feel that I must participate now in your challenge "Anon april" and becuase I love your works, they are so dark and amazing.

His long black cloak is dragged along the long corridors of the ship, he walks faster as he advances, the people around him keep a distance taking care not to cross his path.

His speed rushes with each step, the thrill of seeing her again forces him to hurry his pace, she is here in some sheltered room with knights as guards, all of them strong minds so that she won't use her mental tricks on them and escape like the last time.

_The last time…_

He remembers it when she was his prisoner and he was her interrogator when they were mere strangers in a war, but now ... now they were much more than that...

 _How much time has passed?_ He wonders.

It seemed like an eternity since the last time he saw her, his step slows down, not wanting to look very anxious when he sees in the distance the red hair of his general approaching him.

The corridors are unusually quiet for the scenario they are in: some leaders of the resistance had been captured and taken inside the ship, stunned and separated into individual cells.

Hux looks at him pedantically when he arrives at his side, like a proud dog boasting about his discovery to others.

“Where is she?” He asks impatiently

Hux does not respond and just walks quickly, kylo follows him without bothering in his refusal to answer, but he hesitates for a moment when they take a different corridor from the prison cells, his doubt is quickly answered by Hux.

“We had to separate several of them due to their condition”

“Condition?” His impatient voice distorts behind his mask

"Yes ... several of the omegas got heat during the trip, so they were separated from the others ..."

He followed him through several corridors to the rooms for high-ranking officers.

“I took the liberty of taking the prisoner to your room”, he responds as if he delivered in a report from his army.

Hux stops in front of his door and, to Kylo's impatience he stays there waiting for something that Kylo doesn't know what it is.

“Something more General?” Kylo asks seeing the general's refusal to withdraw.

“Actually yes, supreme leader...” Hux begins to Kylo's annoyance and curiosity, “... I was wondering if I could keep a prisoner for myself?”

Kylo nods quickly, “You could do it, General”

Hux seems satisfied with his answer because he leaves immediately afterward.

Kylo waits until Hux disappears into the hallway to open the door.

Inside he finds her on his bed trembling strongly, Rey has her hands tied on her back, her white clothes are drenched with sweat and her previously golden skin shines with a pink color.

As an unpaired alpha, the smell of omega in heat strikes him just as he crosses the door.

The door closes behind him, now he is alone with her, for the first time in what seemed an eternity, now they are together again as it should have always been.

His lungs are filled with her sweet omega smell, it enters inside him as a poison infecting him, tempting him to follow his designation, follow his instinct, as if thousands of years of evolution have disappeared leaving a savage equal, the poison also seems to infect to Rey who squirms at the smell of his Alpha scent.

He could kill her now, get rid of the last Jedi, the hope of the resistance, but the more he approaches her the more he knows he will not.

The omegas are the designated companions of the alphas, no beta can be compared to an Omega, they are rare creatures dominated by their biology, during their heats they become a pile of pleading nerves for an Alpha.

Kylo does not remember having smelled her in their previous encounters, so it could be one of her first heats, Rey might well have had a late flowering due to her hard life.

Rey squints her eyes at him and groans loudly pathetic and needy.

Rey had always been so defiant and strong, even stubborn, now reduced to a trembling mass, Kylo stared at her, writhing, had not he fantasized about such a situation during his long lonely nights? Had not he wanted her to submit to him?

A stain of guilt fills his mind momentarily, he had wished it, but in other conditions, where she did it freely, he pushes his guilt into the back of his mind where he keeps everything that afflicts him, he had imagined it but he knows he will never have her if it is not this way, a paired omega is obedient to her alpha, she could not leave it again, not anymore.

It also makes Rey his in the way that he has always wanted it.

Rey moans again lower this time as her body writhes.

Kylo could swear that she has never looked more beautiful, her lips have turned a cherry red because of the times she has bitten them, her eyes are so dilated that he no longer knows if they are black or hazel, her pink cheeks contrasts with the gold of her skin, he reminds the princesses of the stories that his mother read him, or the beautiful maidens sacrificed in favor of ancient gods.

Kylo sits next to her on the bed and her cold glove touches her warm forehead, Rey closes her eyes in response.

“You've thought about ...” but his words die when Rey opens his eyes, Kylo swears that he can see for a moment a flash of consciousness as if only for a second her heat had let the rational part take control, however, the moment passes as fast as it arrives.

“I need you”, she responds without letting him continue.

Kylo reflects her request for a moment, distrusting the motives that make her say that, on the one hand the misery in which the resistance lives makes the omega in her want to be cared for and protected, to fill it with luxuries and needs previously denied, on the other hand, the omega in Rey can smell him as an eligible alpha specimen, endowed with the powerful Skywalker blood that will give him healthy and strong pups.

Kylo uses the force to remove the handcuffs from her hands, immediately Rey's hands are on the pulling of his helmet outward, Kylo is startled a little by the speed of her movements.

“Behave…” he demanded “…and I will give you what you need”

Rey nods impatiently while lying back on the bed, Kylo removes the helmet as she wants and places it gently on the floor.

He hovers over her as he inhales the scent of her neck, he stimulates her gland as he thinks she might like it, kissing and licking her intact neck, he will not bite her ... not now, her scent makes him intoxicated quickly and his hunger grows, his hand goes to her core, her thighs open easily letting him rub her core.

He rubs it slow at the beginning but speeds up his touch.

Impatient as always he is, uses force to undress her lower half, he feels her tense when a finger touches her entrance and he hears her scream when he finally places it inside.

Kylo is surprised, she seems intact to a point illogical to her life as a scavenger, and the realization fills him with more desire than he thought possible.

Of how many firsts will he strip her? and, Of how many firsts will she strip him?

“You are so wet for me”, Kylo murmurs against her earlobe, a second finger enters her, Rey only responds with a groan, Rey has been in his mind all along since he met her, he is hers and of some twisted way she is his.

Kylo feels his cock throb against Rey, while he rubs with his fingertips her bundle of nerves and licks and nibbles at her neck. The alpha inside him wants to mark her, wants to tie a knot in her, see her belly swell with his pups.

Her mouth only emits moans while her pussy tightens more his fingers as her first orgasm approaches.

When she reaches her climax her eyes turn white and her mouth opens surprised by the pleasure she experiences, it is a beautiful sight.

Rey stays still for a moment in the temporary calm of her orgasm, but soon becomes more needed than before, an omega in heat will not be satisfied until she has a knot.

Kylo pulls his fingers out of her and Rey's eyes study his face with curiosity, her hazel eyes trace the mark she gave him, she has marked him and he wants to mark her too.

“What should I do, Rey?” he asks, “Do you want me to fuck you? …. Do you want me to kiss you first?”

“Please” she almost screams.

It is a mockery of consent, Rey has a sexual fever, would accept the same with any alpha, but Kylo wants to believe that she has accepted him.

Kylo kisses her for the first time, at first with chaste kisses on her lips, but Rey is impatient with him this time, so he gives her clumsy kisses, knows there are too many teeth ... too much tongue, Rey does not seem to care.

Kylo is placed between her thighs, pressed his cock against the edge of her needy pussy, for a moment he considers placing Rey between her knees with her face against the sheets, in the position that his ancestors did, but no, this was a special occasion beyond primitive desires, it was something sacred almost matrimonial.

“Say that this is what you want, say that you want me to fuck you… say it” he demands, more for the relief of his conscience than to establish his domination against her.

“I ...” she starts while her cheeks turn redder than he thought possible, “I need you to fuck me, please I need it”

The words are not what he wanted but he accepts them anyway, he knows that the blood in his hands is enough reason for Rey to avoid him, _there is no other way,_ he remembers himself.

Rey is very tight against his cock, he moves slowly while her flesh gives way before him, hugging him inch by inch.

Kylo moans when their hips come together, Rey's eyes roll back as she moans like him.

Kylo can feel the alpha inside him take control, clings to Rey's hips while fucking her like crazy, he can look at Rey's face of pain but that does not stop him, he pushes hard inside her,

Rey screams, Kylo cannot tell if it's from pain or excitement and at this point he does not care, Kylo feels his orgasm close, he wants to mark her the same way she did to him, to show that she is his in the same way that he is hers.

He touches the skin of her gland with his lips, she screams when he bites her and his knot swells inside her, he hears her moan in her own orgasm, her body tightens tighter on his knot, the knot unites them.

He moans when Rey's body milks more of his seed, Kylo purrs contentedly while he hugs Rey.

The sound calms her down and she falls asleep, Kylo accompanies her moments later.

***

The light of the morning brings a moment of consciousness for Rey.

She awakens with an insatiable thirst, which reminds her of the hot days in Jakku, she passes the tongue through her lips, but finds them irritated, she can also feel a sharp pain between her legs, when her sight lands on her pussy, she can see traces of her own excitement, blood, and seed.

Rey feels a fear that causes her stomach to contract

She does not know how much time has passed or how long she has been here, she has vague memories of the time that has passed.

Her mind feels numb as if it had been hit very hard and could not think correctly.

She shudders when she turns around and watches Ben, not Kylo ren, she corrects herself, moving towards her.

“No, no...” She babbles

“Shhh… shh”

Rey cries while he submerges inside her, she is no longer in heat and her aching pussy burns when he gets inside her, if she did not feel so disoriented she would use the force.

“Be a good omega for your alpha”

“You're not my alpha” Rey responds scathingly, although both know it's a lie, the burning in her neck is proof of that.

Kylo ignores her response and kisses her with the hunger of a passionate lover.

Kylo's climax arrives fast, his knot swells and Rey complains louder.

Kylo watches her with her eyes closed, trying not to cry anymore while her lower lip trembles, he has never seen her more defenseless, nor more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is very very very very… very inspired by [If The Fruit Is Ripe Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630731/chapters/23516844#workskin) by vash (yarost)
> 
> Please read it because:  
> 


End file.
